


Growing Pains

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff had always thought that his boss liked him, but that was before he decided that Jeff would be little more than a glorified babysitter for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes from LiveJournal:  
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks/warnings:_ JDM/Jensen - NC-17 - underage, age difference (Jensen 17, Jeff 29), some dirty-talk.

Jeff had always thought that his boss liked him.

In fact, had anyone asked him a month earlier he would've said that he was one of Alan Ackles' favorites. But that was before his boss had decided that Jeff would be little more than a glorified babysitter for the summer. Jeff knew better than to say no; he did like his job after all, but he couldn't say that he was happy as he drove in to Ackles' Land Escapes that morning.

The gravel crunched beneath his feet as he got out of the truck and even in the early morning the sun was hot against his skin. Jeff locked the door and made his way inside the building, ignoring the steaming coffee pot and instead making his way to Alan's office.

"Jeff, come in," Alan greeting him from where he was sitting behind his desk. "Jensen just went to the bathroom, he'll be right here."

"What's the plan for today?" Jeff asked, sitting down in one of the free chairs.

He heard the toilet down the corridor flush and the sound of running water, even though a part of him wanted to, he didn't turn around when he heard footsteps coming closer.

"I figured we'd start on something a bit easier since it's Jensen's first day and all," Alan said with a smile. "Some lawn work over at the Cortese place, and weeds as well. Same with the Carlson's. In the afternoon you'll be hitting up old Mrs White."

Jeff winced at that. Mrs White was a sweet lady, but she was also a great flirt. There were some things Jeff could live without and getting hit on by someone over ninety was rather high up on that list.

"Wow, dad," a voice drawled behind Jeff. "You make it sound so tempting."

Despite his doubts, curiosity got the better of him and Jeff turned around to see the kid he was supposed to work with for the next two months. All his thoughts about the coming weeks changed when he saw Jensen for the first time.

He had worked with Alan Ackles for years but it was the first time he’d ever met someone from the family and for a moment he wondered where Jensen got his looks from. The kid was only seventeen and Jeff knew he shouldn't notice just how good looking Jensen was, but he really couldn't help himself.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Morgan," Jensen said and Jeff's cock did _not_ twitch when he took in the full swell of Jensen's lips as they formed his name.

"Please, Jeff. If we're gonna work together this summer we might as well be on first name basis," Jeff said as he stood up, shaking Jensen's hand and he was surprised by the kid's firm grip.

"Sounds like a plan," Jensen agreed and his smile was brilliant.

Jeff knew right away he was in way over his head and he barely listened when Alan continued to map out the rest of the day, explaining things that Jeff was sure they both knew about.

"If you have any questions, just call," Alan said, gaze firmly locked on Jensen. "But I'm sure Jeff can guide you through anything. I paired you with him for a reason. He's the best I have. Now get going, you've got a long day ahead of you."

"Sir, yes, sir," Jensen said, grinning at his father and Jeff couldn't hold back an eyeroll.

"Thank you, Alan," Jeff said, getting up and following Jensen out the door.

On the way out Jeff grabbed the keys for one of the company trucks and made his way out the back to where they stored fertilizer and other supplies.

"What can I do?" Jensen asked, leaning against the wall of the office and looking at Jeff.

"Grab a cooler from inside, the places we're working today will either be empty or we will be offered very sweet tea."

Jensen wrinkled his nose and shook his head before walking back inside and Jeff gathered together the supplies they might need. The ride-on mower was securely strapped to the back and Jeff added a few extra gloves to the back of the truck. He was just finished when Jensen came back outside, a green cooler in one hand and a ball cap on his head.

Without a word Jensen got in the truck, stacking the cooler in the footwell and strapping himself in. Jeff buckled his own belt and put the truck in gear, taking them away from Land Escapes. Jensen was humming low under his breath, but neither of them spoke and the near-silence was surprisingly comfortable. They were halfway across the town by the time Jensen turned towards Jeff, face half-hidden beneath the brim of his cap.

"What did you do to be saddled with me? I thought my dad liked you."

The words echoed the thoughts that had circled in Jeff's head since Alan Ackles had told him about the plans and Jeff huffed out a laugh.

"You don't sugarcoat things, do you, kid?"

"I'm really not a kid," Jensen muttered but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "Dad wants me to take over the business. This summer is his way of making me see if I have it in me."

"Well," Jeff said slowly. "If you survive two months of this, I guess he'll know you have it in you."

Jensen fished out a chocolate bar from one of the pockets of his cargo pants, biting off a bit before talking around the candy in his mouth.

"You sound like you doubt I'll manage."

"Let's take it one day at the time," Jeff said and they returned to silence until Jeff parked the truck in front of the Cortese house.

Jeff tried to not think too much about the kid by his side, but Jensen wasn't very easy to ignore. Getting out of the car, a quick look back gave him a good view of Jensen's ass when Jensen reached down to grab the cooler before getting out. It was true that Jeff had always liked his partners on the younger side, but it was the first time someone as young as Jensen had caught his eye.

"So," Jensen said, coming around to Jeff's side of the car. "What do you want me to do?"

There were so many wrong answers Jeff wanted to give, but instead he told Jensen to get working on the flower beds while he himself took the mower. It wasn't enough to keep him distracted, but it was a step in the right direction.

-¤-

"Jeff!"

Jensen's voice was loud enough to be heard above the roar of the lawn mower and Jeff shut it off, leaning against the wheel and looking at Jensen. Two weeks into work and Jensen's skin had gone from pale to pink to bronze and the fact that he had removed his t-shirt was something that was very hard to miss.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's break time," Jensen said, holding up two bottles of Mountain Dew in one hand.

Since that very first day, Jensen had insisted on them taking their breaks together and Jeff was too weak to tell him no. Getting off the mower, Jeff walked over to where a porch swing hung from the thick branches of a tree. The coolness of the shade was welcome after hours of garden work and Jeff pressed the cool bottle against his own forehead to cool off some.

"Landscaping business," Jensen said with a tired sigh. "I must be insane to even consider taking over this some day."

He had the bottle held between his thighs while he opened the cooler and dug out some sandwiches.

"Turkey or ham?" Jensen asked, even as he handed over the ham sandwich and Jeff shook his head in amusement.

"Like I ever have a choice," Jeff said dryly, taking his sandwich and opening his bottle.

Jensen kicked the swing into motion and Jeff almost dropped his bottle before he adjusted to the movement. He was all too aware of Jensen sitting slightly too close and Jeff wondered if he was imagining the distance between them decreasing each day.

"This job ain't so bad," Jensen said when he was halfway through his sandwich. "I'll have the best tan after this summer."

The words were enough to make Jeff look over at him, watching the freckles on Jensen's tanned skin and he couldn't help but wonder just how much of Jensen's skin was freckles.

"So that's why you're insisting on going shirtless so much, to keep from getting a farmer's tan?" Jeff joked but his laughter got stuck in his throat when he saw the look in Jensen's eyes.

"No," Jensen said with a slow smile. "Well, it's not the _only_ reason."

Jeff knew then that he hadn't imagined anything and his gaze was locked on Jensen's mouth as the kid wet his lips. That little flick of pink tongue was enough to make Jeff's cock twitch in response and he took a moment to consider just how fucked he was.

"I think we should get back to work," he said gruffly.

"But you haven't even finished your sandwich," Jensen pointed out. "I'll go work some, you finish your lunch."

He hadn't expected for Jensen to give in so easily, but it didn't take long for him to realize that Jensen had no plans on giving up. Jensen was just playing dirty.

The flower bed across from where Jeff was sitting was fine, there really was no need to work further on it but that didn't stop Jensen from crouching down with a weeding trowel in his hand. The position gave Jeff a perfect view of Jensen's ass, material stretching taut around it and the last thing Jeff was interested in was his lunch.

Jensen was a tease and it took all of Jeff's willpower to not go over there, to not do something that would cost him everything.

"Fuck," Jeff groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to block out the temptation.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen cursed under his breath as he got out of the car and walked up the path to his home. He could feel Jeff's eyes on him, but no matter what Jensen did, he couldn't make Jeff do _anything_.

When he and his dad had first agreed on Jensen working at the business over the summer, Jensen hadn't expected to meet someone like Jeff. In fact, Jensen had expected his summer to become rather dull, nothing but dirt and sweat for a few months and maybe then for the rest of his life after that. But that was before he got to spend long hours around Jeff and Jensen found himself wanting something he'd never expected himself to.

A glance back over his shoulder showed him Jeff quickly looking away, engine revving before the car took off and disappeared down the street. With a shake of his head Jensen pushed the door open and walked inside, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized the house was silent. He couldn't deal with his mother asking how his day had been or his father talking about the business, not when all he needed was a cold shower. Dropping the empty lunchbox on the floor by the door, Jensen took the stairs two steps at a time and dropped his clothes to the floor the second he stepped into his bedroom.

It wasn't the heat of the day that made him yearn for a shower, it was the way Jeff looked at him, and the way nothing happened and kept on not happening.

"Fucking driving me insane," Jensen sighed, sliding his boxers down his legs and grabbing a towel before walking into the small ensuite bathroom.

The warm water didn't help with his arousal, but it did wash the sweat and dirt off his skin and Jensen tilted his head back, closing his eyes as the water ran down over his body. He thought back to the way Jeff had looked at him, hot gaze that Jensen knew had been locked on his ass when he crouched down to take care of the weed. There was no doubt that Jeff had liked what he'd seen, and Jensen's cock hardened at how good it had felt to be watched like that.

He just wished Jeff had done more than just look and the mere thought of it was enough to make Jensen's cock harden even further and Jensen moaned when he let his hand reach down to wrap around his dick. Pleasure shot through him, sharp and sweet and Jensen leaned against the cool tiles, hips pushing forward into the grip of his hand. Jensen ran his hand up the length, fingers teasing the sensitive spot just under the head and he looked down to see droplets of pre-come at the tip before the shower washed it away. The tension of the day wasn't as easily washed away, not when every part of his body was aching for Jeff to do more than watch.

With the thought of Jeff firm in his mind, Jensen reached one hand behind himself, pressing wet fingers against his hole and even though he knew he was the only one home, he bit down on his lower lip to stifle the moan. Water was far from a good substitute for lube, but considering how close Jensen was to coming he really didn't think it would make much of a difference. A low hiss left him when he pushed a second finger inside, other hand still working up and down his dick. He thought of Jeff's hands, his thick fingers pushing inside of Jensen and how much _better_ it would be, to be taken and used and simply fucked until he couldn't take any more. Jensen thought of sitting down on Jeff's lap, thick cock buried inside and fucking himself down on Jeff's dick until they were both beyond sated.

Throwing his head back in a moan, Jensen didn't care about the water finding its way in to his mouth. Couldn't care when his release slammed into him harder than he'd ever felt before and he pushed his fingers deep inside himself. Two fingers were far from enough, but they were still good enough for Jensen to see stars behind his tightly shut eyelids.

"Jeff…."

The name was barely more than a whisper, washed away by the water cascading down over him, but it sure was enough for the last of his release to pulse out almost painfully before Jensen's knees gave way and he collapsed down on the tiled floor.

-¤-

Jensen looked longingly at the sparkling water, knowing full well that getting into their employer’s pool would be a very bad idea. In the blazing heat it really felt like a wonderful idea though, even more so when Jeff came around the side of the house, black wifebeater clinging to his skin and Jensen couldn't stop himself from licking his lips.

"How's it going?" Jeff asked, not looking at Jensen and that was pretty much how the entire week had been.

"Fine," Jensen said, running the back over his hand across his forehead to swipe away the sweat. "Just one flower bed to go."

There weren't many weeds to speak of t, not considering how little was growing in the insistent heatwave, not even for people with money to spare on watering their flower beds. It was monotonous work, allowing Jensen to think too much of how little he and Jeff had actually been talking over the last few days but it also gave him something to focus on.

"Good," Jeff said gruffly. "I'll just be…"

He didn't continue, instead drifting off to silence that was far from comfortable before he turned and walked away, leaving Jensen to his flower beds.

"You'll just be anywhere that isn't close to me," Jensen mumbled when Jeff disappeared from sight.

Jensen pushed his weeder into the soil, forcing his mind to focus on the task at hand and not on Jeff. It was easier said than done but time passed easier when he had something to do. Even when done, Jensen hesitated before gathering his tools together and making his way towards the front of the house and he stopped when he saw Jeff leaning against the side of the car, phone in his hand and even though Jensen couldn't hear the words he could hear the tone and it was not a happy one. Jensen was about to call out, let Jeff know he was there, but when he took a few steps close he heard Jeff sigh and end the call before Jensen could hear what it had been about.

"Ready to head out?" Jensen asked, and Jeff jumped slightly when he turned around.

Jensen packed his gardening tools away, making sure that everything was strapped into place before he moved to get inside the truck.

"Yeah," Jeff said slowly, getting inside as well and cranking the air conditioning to the max.

It didn't help much, not when the truck had been sitting out in the sweltering sunshine for hours but it was better than nothing. Neither of them spoke while Jeff drove them back to Land Escapes and Jensen leaned his head against the window, wondering just what Jeff had been talking about on the phone. The inside of the truck had only gone from stifling to barely passable by the time Jeff parked in front of the main office but it was still not a pleasant experience to push the door open and get back outside.

"I'll clean up here some if you return the keys and cooler?" Jeff asked, grabbing one of the tool crates under one arm.

"Sure," Jensen agreed, grabbing the now empty cooler and catching the keys when Jeff threw them to him.

Everyone else had already left for the day but the lingering cool from the AC felt like a blessing when Jensen stepped inside. He dropped the cooler to the floor before walking over to the key locker and punching in the code, hanging the key on the right hook before once more taking the cooler and making his way into the small staff kitchen. It wasn't much work to throw away the bottles and sandwich wrappers from the day and once that was done Jensen rolled his shoulders and walked to where the locker room was tempting him with the big showers.

Jensen pulled his sweat-soaked shirt over his head and was just about to push his jeans down when he heard a half-choked sound behind him and when he turned around there was no denying the way Jeff looked at him. All the heat and want Jensen thought he'd seen before was out in the open and when Jensen licked his lips, Jeff's gaze darkened.

"Jensen," Jeff said in a strangled voice. "Look, kid, I-"

Something inside of Jensen snapped then and he took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them and before Jeff could get another word out Jensen was up in his space and he didn't give Jeff time to protest. He had expected for Jeff to push him away, put some distance between them but instead he stayed where he was and when Jensen pressed his lips against Jeff, the kiss was returned in an instant.

There was no hesitation between them and when Jensen pressed his tongue against the seam of Jeff's lips, he was surprised by strong hands on his hips and a large body pushing him up against the wall. Jensen groaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to tangle in Jeff's sweat-damp hair as Jeff pulled him closer and Jensen groaned when the rough fabric of Jeff's clothing dragged against his bare chest.

"Please," he mumbled into the kiss, giving Jeff no time to answer before he deepened the kiss once more.

Jeff's tongue was forceful as it explored Jensen's mouth, tangling with his and dragging low moans from him. It was everything Jensen had imagined, and then some. He pushed his hips forward, smirking when he heard Jeff's responding groan and the next moment Jeff slid one hand down to cup Jensen's ass.

The touch made Jensen's cock twitch, straining against the zipper and Jensen gasped at how good it felt. The friction was too rough, just the right side of too painful but it was also _so good_. Jeff's other hand pushed up under Jensen's shirt, stroking over the small of his back.

"Damn, kid," Jeff moaned, squeezing Jensen's ass and aligning their bodies better.

"Not a kid," Jensen protested, rolling his hips and grinding against the hard line of Jeff's cock. "I'm really not a kid."

He planned to prove to Jeff just how much of a kid he wasn't and he thought he got the message across just fine when Jeff pressed him up against the wall, his lips trailing down Jensen's jaw. Jeff's beard burned against the skin of his neck and Jensen tilted his head to the side to give Jeff better access.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen's skin tasted wonderful on Jeff's tongue, salty edge to it but under that there was another flavor, something that was purely _Jensen_ and Jeff couldn't get enough of it. The ass under his hand was perfect and Jeff had to struggle to not tear Jensen's clothes off and fuck the boy there and then. Their bodies were still warm from the hours out in the sun, tanned skin soft under the tips of his fingers and Jeff couldn't stop himself from pushing one hand inside Jensen's jeans. It was a tight fit but the moan leaving Jensen's lips was worth it, making Jeff rock his hips forward and grinding his erection against Jensen's.

The boy's body felt perfect against his, hard muscles and warm skin and Jeff dragged his lips back up to Jensen's full lips, kissing him hungrily. All the tension that had been building up between them was exploding, pleasure coursing through him and the small voice in the back of his head that told him he should stop was very easy to ignore.

"Oh fuck, fuck," Jensen gasped when Jeff let one finger slide down the boy's crack, brushing his hole.

Jeff knew that if he had lube and condoms on him, he would soon be balls deep inside the boy in front of him, but as it was he kept to kissing Jensen and grinding their cocks together. Rubbing his finger against Jensen's rim made things even better, the boy letting out small moans and whimpers against Jeff's lips and pressing them even closer. When Jeff pressed the tip of his finger inside of Jensen, rough drag of skin on skin, Jensen let out a shocked gasp and went absolutely still in Jeff's arms. A shudder ran through Jensen and his head tilted back, the moans becoming louder when Jeff's mouth wasn't swallowing up the sound.

"Come for me," Jeff demanded, pulling back enough that he could look at Jensen's face.

He hadn't expected Jensen to come on demand, but it was exactly what happened and Jeff saw pure pleasure on Jensen's face as he came, hips stuttering against Jeff's. Feeling Jensen's ass clamp down around his finger and seeing the boy fall apart in front of him was enough to push Jeff over the edge as well and he came hard, pulling Jensen in for a bruisingly hard kiss that lasted until they were pulling apart, gasping.

"Wow," Jensen mumbled. "Finally."

That word was like bucket of cold water and Jeff pulled back, removing his hands from Jensen's body and almost stumbling as he put some distance between them. Jensen was staring at him, lips red from kissing and jeans tugged down low on his hips.

"Jeff?" Jensen said slowly, confused frown on his face.

Seventeen.

Jensen was only seventeen and Jeff was going to burn in hell for caving in to his own wants, for finding pleasure in the boy’s body and the only redeeming thing was that at least they hadn't gone all the way.

"This was a mistake," Jeff managed to get out, voice rough and he cursed low under his breath, trying to not look at the revealing wet spot forming on the front of Jensen's pants. "We can't do this."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Jeff said, taking another step backwards. "This can't happen again. You and me...it's a horrible idea."

He watched the color drain from Jensen's face, the boy turning pale beneath the tan he had worked up but Jeff didn't wait around to see what Jensen said. He knew he was a coward, but he still turned and left Jensen standing there with Jeff's saliva drying on his lips and Jeff refused to think about the mess in his own pants.

The taste of Jensen lingered on his tongue for hours and no amount of alcohol could fully wash it away and that night Jeff fell asleep to thought of green eyes, freckled skin and without any idea what would happen next.

-¤-

"Jeff, a word?"

Jeff froze in place for a moment, thinking of just how bad it could be that Alan Ackles called him into the office the moment he stepped inside the doors.

"Yes, of course," Jeff said, pushing the door shut behind him. "What's up?"

Alan was shuffling through some papers, motioning for Jeff to sit down. The chair was lumpy and old, fabric worn and fraying and dirty from all the times the landscapers had sat down when coming straight from work and Jeff poked at the corner here the stuffing was coming loose.

"Jensen won't be working with you anymore," Alan said and Jeff froze in place and he was sure that his heart skipped a beat. "I think he knows enough of the gardening part of the business, he needs to realize that there's office work as well."

"Oh," Jeff said, wondering if his voice sounded as rough as he felt. "I guess that's okay, I used to work alone before."

Before Jensen, before bright green eyes that rested on him even though they shouldn't. Before everything in Jeff's world narrowed down to a boy he shouldn't want but couldn't stop thinking about.

"I think I can manage without him."

-¤-

**Five years later**

Jeff knelt down beside the flower bed, carefully tending to his roses and he tried to not think too much about how much he missed working with his hands. Working at an agriculture school wasn't where he had been expecting to find himself but after the thing with Jensen, he had found himself unable to work at Land Escapes any longer. There was just something about knowing how the boss' kid looked like when coming that made the work relationship a tad bit complicated.

A part of Jeff had wondered what would happen if one day Jensen had walked in to the university that had hired Jeff, but it had never happened and Jeff didn't even know if Jensen had gone for schools like that or if the summer had turned him away from anything even closely related to gardening.

Leaning back on his heels Jeff took in the explosion of color that was his front garden, roses everywhere and the fragrance of them filled the air. It was Jeff's slice of heaven and nothing could have prepared him for the voice that cut through the silence.

"Jeffrey?"

Even years later, Jeff didn't need to turn around to know the voice, but he had to see the person that spoke and he got up, ignoring the protest of his knees as he turned around.

"Jensen."

Jensen at age seventeen had been a pretty boy:big eyes, sun-bleached hair and golden skin, but Jensen at age twenty-two was gorgeous in a way that made Jeff's breath catch in his throat.

"Hey," Jensen said, eyes hidden behind sunglasses but Jeff could feel the weight of the man's gaze on him.

And Jensen was just that, a man. Features hardened and muscles gained and a wave of heat and want coursed through Jeff at the sight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeff asked, sounding rougher than he had intended and Jensen flinched slightly.

"I want to talk," Jensen said, taking a step closer and suddenly Jeff was aware that an afternoon spent out in the garden meant his shirt was sticking to his sweaty skin and Jeff didn't think of what kind of impression he made on Jensen.

"It's been five years, Jensen. Didn't we say everything we needed back then?"

It was bullshit and Jeff knew it; neither of them had really talked about what was happening back then and he knew that he had pushed Jensen away.

"Well, this time I actually have something to say," Jensen said. "Please?"

For a moment Jeff thought he should say no, go inside and leave Jensen behind once more, but he had thought of Jensen too often to turn him away.

"Come inside," Jeff said, pushing the door open and Jensen wasted no time closing the distance between them and Jeff felt the warmth of Jensen's skin as he brushed past. "I just need to clean up some."

He motioned towards his dirty clothes and he could feel the way Jensen's eyes raked down over his body before snapping back up to his face.

"Jeff…" Jensen said slowly and Jeff expected a protest but instead Jensen nodded and looked around. "Kitchen? I guess we both could use a cup of coffee."

"It's through there," Jeff pointed. "Make yourself at home."

Jensen went still at those words before he nodded and turned around, walking into the kitchen and it would have taken a stronger man than Jeff to not look at Jensen's ass in that moment. With a low groan Jeff made his way upstairs, tugging off his shirt and throwing it towards the hamper, not caring when he missed and it fell to the floor. Walking into the bathroom he closed the door behind him, and after a seconds hesitation he also locked it before stripping out of the rest of his clothes and stepping into the shower.

The first splash of water on water on his sun heated skin was enough to make Jeff hiss but he gritted his teeth together until the warm water came on and he felt a little of the tension in his body drain away together with the sweat and dirt. His cock twitched, eager to get hard, and the thought of Jensen being downstairs wasn't helping in any way.

"Fuck," Jeff sighed, resting his forehead against the cool tiles as he tried to will his erection away.

There was no way he'd jack off with the thought of Jensen planted firmly in his mind. Not that it would be the first time he did so in the years that had passed, but it was different when Jensen was something real and not only a guilty memory. Ignoring his hardening cock Jeff reached for the soap, lathering himself up carefully before turning the heat down and rinsing off in too-cold water, a last attempt to get some equilibrium back.

He half expected to find Jensen in his bedroom when he walked back out, towel wrapped around his hips, but the room was empty and Jeff wasn't quite sure if he was relieved or disappointed. Looking around the room he quickly cleared away what few items were laying around, refusing to think of why he cared about the look of his bedroom. The clean clothes felt good against his skin and he walked back into bathroom to hang his wet towel and he stopped to look at himself in the mirror. In the years that had passed he had gotten a few more gray hairs, and the hours working at the school instead of physical work all day long had made him a bit softer around the middle but all in all Jeff thought he looked good for his age.

"This is as good as it gets," he muttered to himself.

Down in the kitchen he found Jensen perched on the edge of the kitchen table, one foot propped up on a chair. A cup of coffee was in his hand and another steaming cup was waiting on the counter for Jeff.

"I was starting to wonder if you planned to stay up there the rest of the day," Jensen said, trying to sound casual but Jeff could hear the edge of tension in his voice.

"I'll admit that I might have considered it," Jeff said, grabbing his cup and turning to face Jensen. "Why are you here, Jensen?"

Jensen winced slightly, taking a sip of his coffee and looking over at Jeff.

"You quit Land Escapes," Jensen said.

"That was years ago."

Jeff hadn't managed more than a few months of guilt-ridden days and when the college had contacted him he had jumped at the chance to get away.

"Yeah," Jensen said slowly, a drawl to the word. "Look, I'll just get to it. You were a dick."

It wasn't what Jeff had expected and the coffee he had been sipping got stuck in his throat before he coughed it back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Jensen-" Jeff started but he didn't get further before Jensen put his cup down and stood up.

"No," Jensen said firmly. "Look, I get why you did it. I really do. But I didn't then. I was seventeen and you just...walked away. And I want, no _need_ to know if it ever mattered to you. So I'm here now, because I need an answer."

Jeff looked at Jensen then, _really_ looked at him and he saw much of the boy he had known, but also something else. Something more. There was no way he could turn Jensen away, and if he needed answers then Jeff would give them to him.

"You mattered," Jeff said honestly. "That's why I quit. I felt guilty as hell, but not for what we did, but because I couldn't stop thinking about it. Because I couldn't stop wanting it again."

Five years and too many daydreams about smooth freckled skin and Jeff was finally admitting to himself why all his relationships had fallen through. He had tried more than once but no one could hold his interest for long and he knew it was because of Jensen. Even at seventeen there had been something there, something that pulled him in and prevented him from saying no even though he'd known he should.

Jensen looked surprised at that, his eyes widening for a moment before he managed to hide the emotions away. It was clear that it wasn't the answer Jensen had expected and for a minute the silence grew heavy between them before Jensen pulled in a deep breath and closed his eyes before sliding off the table and taking a step towards Jeff.

"I couldn't forget you," Jensen admitted. "Fuck knows I tried. I mean, college, right? It should be all about experiences and experimenting but then there was you. No one else really compared."

Jensen tilted his head to the side and looked at Jeff, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips and there was a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You know, I'm legal now."

Jeff should stop to think about it, weigh all the pros and cons, but he didn't. The last time it had been Jensen pushing, young and demanding and gorgeous. Jeff didn't wait for him to make a move, instead he closed the distance and wrapped one arm around Jensen's waist.

"You're fucking impossible to resist."

The smile on Jensen's lips was brilliant and Jeff leaned in to get to know what it tasted like. Kissing Jensen was everything he had thought of, late nights spent in bed with his hand wrapped around his dick but Jensen arching into his touch was better than he remembered it. Jensen's tongue tangled with his, and strong arms came up to wrap around Jeff's neck, holding him still and kissing him deeper.

"Jeff," Jensen mumbled against his lips. "Bedroom. Please."

"Fuck, yes."

Jeff dragged Jensen with him, stopping time and time again to push him up against a wall and kiss him until they were both out of breath. He couldn't get enough of the feel of Jensen pressed up against him and all the things that held him back five years earlier faded away to nothing as they stumbled into Jeff's bedroom.

"Naked, now!" Jeff growled, his hands already fumbling with Jensen's shirt.

He couldn't stop himself from leaning in to kiss each inch of skin revealed to him, Jensen's body paler than what he remembered it to be and Jeff was sure his beard had to burn as he dragged his tongue up Jensen's body. A low whimper left Jensen when Jeff closed his mouth around a nipple, letting his tongue circle the small nub until it hardened and Jeff smiled against Jensen's skin when strong fingers tangled into his hair.

"I'm…" Jensen started, drifting off into silence and his hesitation was enough to make Jeff draw back and look at him.

"What?" Jeff asked, leaning in for another kiss.

"I'm not a virgin."

Jeff pressed down the flare of possessiveness. Even if he'd been right to not let things go further with Jensen, he was still the one that had walked away and he couldn't blame Jensen for that. He did plan to make Jensen forget about anyone that might have come before, though.

"Well," Jeff said slowly. "Neither am I."

He swallowed Jensen's laugh, tearing at clothes and _finally_ he was able to push Jensen's jeans down and look at the naked man in front of him. Jensen age seventeen had been skinny, muscles starting to form but not really there yet. Jensen at age twenty-two was lean muscles under pale skin and Jeff knew he wanted to spend hours exploring the body in front of him.

"Fuck, baby," he mumbled. "I want you so fucking much."

Jensen's hands moved down to Jeff's jeans, pushing at them until they finally had skin on skin and Jeff's cock dragged against Jensen's.

"Yeah," Jensen mumbled, his lips brushing against Jeff's neck. "C'mon, I've wanted this for years."

"Damnit, Jensen," Jeff groaned, flash of guilt coursing through him but it was drowned out by Jensen's mouth on his once more.

"Don't," Jensen said, rolling them over until he was straddling Jeff's thighs. "I want this. You want this. You're no longer my father's employee, so what's keeping us from doing this?

Having Jensen naked above him was one of the most amazing things Jeff had ever seen and his cock twitched, bead of pre-come gathering at the tip as he took in every inch of Jensen's bare skin. There was still the age difference but Jeff was done caring.

"Nothing," he admitted. "I can't say no to you."

"It's not about giving me what I want," Jensen said slowly, his teeth biting down on his full lower lip. "I only want this if you want it. If you want _me_. You shouldn't not say no. Say yes."

"Yes," Jeff breathed out and he knew that the word held all the promises Jensen had yet to ask for.

Jensen sat absolutely still for a moment but then a slow smile spread on his lips and he slid down, tugging Jeff's pants with him until they were both bare. The smile on Jensen's lips turned brighter as he leaned down, his tongue dragging up the underside of Jeff's cock and Jeff groaned, forcing himself to stay still as Jensen explored.

-¤-  
-¤-

The room was silent apart from the sound of Jeff's heavy breathing, punctured through by half-stifled moans when Jensen's lips found an extra sensitive spot. When Jensen had arrived on Jeff's doorstep he hadn't really expected sex. He might have hoped for it, dreamt about it for years, but all he had needed was some closure.

Having Jeff spread out naked in front of him was better than any closure and Jensen couldn't hold back his own groan of pleasure when he wrapped his lips around Jeff's cock, letting it slowly push into his mouth. The taste of Jeff on his tongue was heady and intoxicating and Jensen groaned when he felt his nose buried in coarse hair and he lifted one hand up to run fingers over Jeff's heavy sac.

"Jesus, god damn fucking hell," Jeff groaned and Jensen smiled around the cock stretching his lips wide.

Jensen relished the weight of Jeff on his tongue, the thick taste of pre-come on his tongue as he pulled up enough that he could push his tongue against Jeff's slit, lapping up the droplets forming there. Jeff groaned, sending a shiver of pride and pleasure down Jensen's spine and straight to his dick. With one last drag of his tongue, Jensen moved up, sliding his body against Jeff's until they could kiss once more and Jensen knew that Jeff could taste himself on Jensen's tongue. It was dirty and hot and Jensen ground his hips down, making their dicks drag together once more.

"I need to fuck you," Jeff growled and Jensen barely had time to pull in a breath before he was on his back, Jeff making a space for himself between Jensen's legs.

"Please," Jensen groaned, parting his legs further and he watched as Jeff's gaze fell down, one big hand closing around Jensen's cock.

"You've grown," Jeff said with a smile, his grip too loose to give any real friction.

Maybe Jeff was right and Jensen had grown, it was hard to tell considering Jensen had been there the entire time, small changes over the years not really as noticeable to him. The fact that Jeff noticed, though, it meant something and when dry fingers rubbed over furled skin Jensen didn't even try to hold back his moan.

"Not enough, "Jensen whined, arching his hips up but Jeff moved away, one hand on Jensen's hip to hold him in place. "Stop with the fucking teasing, Jeff."

"Not teasing," Jeff said, his thumb teasing sensitive skin. "Just need...this."

He reached over to the bedside table, coming back with lube and condom in one hand and Jensen reached for it, slicking his own fingers up before Jeff could react.

"What? Jen- Oh fuck me."

Jeff's eyes went wide when Jensen reached down between his own spread legs, fingers teasing over his hole before he slid one finger inside. In the years that had passed, Jensen had slid his fingers inside himself more than once, too often imagining he was opening himself up for Jeff but it was different when it was reality. Jeff's gaze on him felt like a burning touch on his skin and Jensen groaned when Jeff reached down to stroke himself.

"Next time, I'm doing that. Gonna love feeling you tight around my fingers."

The promise of a next time made Jensen whimper and he pushed another finger inside, ignoring the slight burn as he opened himself up with fast twists of his fingers.

"How- oh… Damn. How'd you want me?"

"Just like this," Jeff said, reaching for the condom and Jensen stared as Jeff rolled it on. "Gonna fuck you just like this, see just how pretty you look as I put my cock in your tight little ass."

The words sent sharp bursts of pleasure through Jensen and he pulled his fingers free, fumbling for Jeff and pulling him in closer. Jeff grabbed Jensen's legs, pulling them up until they were resting on Jeff's shoulders and Jensen could feel the latex-sheathed heat of Jeff's dick against his asshole. When Jeff pushed forward, it burned but Jensen couldn't find it in himself to care. Not when he _finally_ had what he'd been wanting for years and the guilt that had been there five years earlier was gone.

"Damn, you're tight," Jeff groaned and Jensen smirked, clenching down around the cock spreading him open.

Jeff's responding hiss made Jensen grin, only to cry out, head thrown back against the pillow when Jeff slammed inside, burying himself deep inside and Jensen gasped through the sharp burst of pain. He writhed on Jeff's cock, breathing through clenched teeth as he fought to make his body relax.

"Sorry," Jeff mumbled. "Fuck, baby, so sorry."

The next moment Jeff leaned forward, practically folding Jensen in half as he bent down to kiss him. Jensen whimpered when the shift in position made Jeff slide in even further, but he licked eagerly into Jeff's mouth as his body adjusted around the hard length filling him up. Jeff let one of his legs slide down and Jensen wrapped it around Jeff's waist, grinding their body closer together and when the last of the burn faded away he rocked his hips down in a silent plea for more.

"Ready?" Jeff asked, breath warm against Jensen's lips.

"Fuck me," Jensen pleaded, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other one wrapped around Jeff's neck. "Damnit, Jeff, wanna feel you."

"Oh," Jeff said and pulled back enough that Jensen could see the filthy smile on Jeff's face. "You're gonna fucking feel it alright."

Jeff pulled back slowly and Jensen bit down on his lower lip, moaning at the drag of Jeff's cock only to gasp when Jeff slammed back in and his dick dragged perfectly over Jensen's prostate. He tried to hold back the sounds of pleasure trying to rip free, twisting his head to the side and biting down on the pillow below but Jeff would have none of that.

"Oh, no you don't," Jeff growled. "I wanna hear you. Gonna make you _scream_."

Jensen blinked up at Jeff, frowning when Jeff stilled, one hand still on Jensen's hip and holding him in place.

"C'mon, let me hear you."

When Jeff circled his hips, there was no chance for Jensen to keep silent and his mouth fell open on a deep moan. Jeff grinned and when he started to really fuck Jensen, he did so with deep, hard thrusts that pushed Jensen's body up the bed and each slap of skin on skin made Jensen cry out with how good it felt.

"Jeff… Oh fuck, Jeff. More. Please. Need to- Oh…"

A shiver ran through him when Jeff pressed a kiss to the inside of his calf before dropping it down, making Jensen wrap both his legs around Jeff's waist and press their bodies together. Jensen wrapped himself around Jeff, pressing them together as close as he could and the next time Jeff pushed into him, the movement gave the sweetest friction to Jensen's cock where it was trapped between their bodies.

"Do I even need to touch you?" Jeff asked, his stubble dragging against Jensen's skin when he leaned down to press a kiss against Jensen's pulse point. "You'll come just from this, won't you? Me fucking you."

"Fuck, yeah," Jensen gasped, arching up to feel more of Jeff. "Just...more. Please, _more_."

One of Jeff's hands drifted down, curving over Jensen's hip before sliding it around, fingers brushed the spot where Jensen was stretched around Jeff's cock. The soft touch was enough for Jensen to cry out, body convulsing as his orgasm hit him hard and his untouched cock spurted between them.

He couldn't hold back a groan when Jeff roughly pulled out, turning Jensen on his belly and Jensen hissed when Jeff slammed back inside, taking his pleasure in Jensen's body. There was no way Jensen would get hard again, but he couldn't hold back the almost desperate moans as Jeff pounded into him, hard thrusts that made Jensen's world narrow down to the feel of Jeff inside of him.

"Fuck. baby, so fucking good. Fuck. Oh- Jesus fuck. _Jensen_.

With one last thrust, Jeff buried himself inside of Jensen, groaning through his orgasm and Jensen thought he could feel every single pulse of come filling him inside. Jeff collapsed on top of him, pressing kisses against Jensen's neck before slowly rolling off him. Jensen barely reacted as Jeff got up, only to return with a wet cloth and wiping them clean before laying down beside Jensen and pulling the comforter over the both of them.

"So," Jeff said slowly. "That was better than I'd expected."

Jensen laughed weakly, turning to face Jeff and leaning in for a slow kiss before resting his head on Jeff's shoulder as Jeff pulled him in closer.

"No walking away this time?" Jensen asked.

"No," Jeff said. "In fact, how about I take you out for dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd really like that," Jensen said, halfway to sleep already.

Jeff turned off the light and moved them to a more comfortable position and Jensen pulled in a deep breath, relishing the feel of Jeff all around him. Jensen had no idea how to tell his father he was, hopefully, dating Jeff but issues like that didn't seem very important in that moment. Not when Jeff was pressed naked against Jensen and it seemed he was there to stay.

-¤-  



End file.
